Arigatou and Sayonara
by Antares Kuga
Summary: Air mata membasahi pipinya, tapi dia berharap, ini bukan air mata, melainkan air hujan


Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, air mata membasahi –bukan, ini bukan air matanya, tapi ini hanyalah air hujan.

* * *

><p><em>Akame ga Kill © <em>_Takahiro/Tetsuya Tashiro_

_Arigatou and sayonara © ScorpioNoKuga_

_Rating : T –because Chelsea's death, lol._

_Genre : Friendship and Tragedy –yes, yes, I know, this is because Chelsea death._

_Warning :_

_Out of Character –shut up, 'kay?_

_Based on episode 17 –oh, yes, when Chelsea death_

_Typo(s)_

_Gaje_

_Etc._

* * *

><p>Chelsea menghela nafasnya, hembusan yang keluar dari mulutnya menguap menjadi <em>partikel-partikel <em>kecil yang terbang bersamaan dengan turunya salju. Gadis berambut _orange _dengan bandana yang menyerupai _headphone _itu merapatkan jaket, merasa bahwa udara kian dingin, kian mencapai titik beku.

He- hei! Dia beneran tidak mau mati kediginan di tengah-tengah kehancuran kerajaan. Dia ingin mengubah dunia –kerajaan –yang telah membusuk kembali menjadi tempat yang adil. Dia hanya berharap itu.

_XxxxX_

Gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan para anggota _Night Raid._ Tapi yang bener itu adalah… mengelus rambut gadis berambut hitam, Akame.

"Kalau dilihat dari depan, Akame-_chan _ternyata sangat manis…" ujarnya, yang menuai protes dari sang pemilik rambut panjang hitam itu. "aku Chelsea, sebagai sesame pembunuh, semoga kita bisa akrab. Ini ambillah." Gadis berambut _orange _itu memberikan sebungkus permen lollipop.

Chelsea tersenyum manis pada gadis di hadapannya, senang jika gadis tersebut menerima permen miliknya.

Sang gadis bersurai _orange _itu memakan permennya, mendengarkan –mantan Jenderal Ibukota – memperkenalkan dirinya.

Chelsea, sekarang, dengan resmi menjadi angggota _Night Raid._

_XxxxX_

Gadis bersurai _orange _menatap langit berbintang, dia berharap, hari ini bukanlah hari terakhirnya dengan anggota _Night Raid._ Jujur saja, dia sangat senang dengan semua hal yang ada di sana –seperti saat dia membuat Mine marah atau yang lainnya.

Sang gadis –Chelsea – tahu bahwa sesungguhnya dia tidak boleh melontarkan kata-kata yang kasar ataupun yang pedas tentang Sheele dan Bulat.

Seharusnya.

Tapi, ayolah, dia tidak ingin ada lagi yang mati dari kelompoknya seperti dulu. _Well, _Chelsea sangat nyaman di antara para pembunuh ini –_Night Raid._

Chelsea tersenyum menatap _teigu _kesayangannya. Sudah berapa lama ia menjalani hari-hari yang menyenangkan dengan _teigu-_nya? Jujur saja, _teigu _ini tidak banyak membantu dalam perang.

_XxxxX_

Najenda mengumumkan bahwa mereka akan menyerang anggota _Jeagers _secepat mungkin. Sang gadis berambut _orange_ yang sedang '_bermain_' dengan gadis bersurai _pink _terdiam –memperhatikan.

Gadis itu menatap sang mantan jenderal, sebuah kekhawatiran terasa di dadanya –khawatir? Tidak, itu bukan Chelsea namanya kalau tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya.

Dengan sebuah senyuman lebar di wajahnya serta permen yang di kunyahnya, dia berkata dengan suara yang sangat pelan hingga tidak dapat didengar olehnya sendiri, "_Tetap hidup, ya?"_

Omong kosong. Chelsea tahu itu hanyalah sebuah omong kosong belaka. Pastinya mereka akan mati saat pertarungan dengan _Jeagers _ataupun… ya, Chelsea tidak ingin mengingat hal itu.

_XxxxX_

Kata orang, kita bakal melihat kilas balik kehidupannya. _Katanya._ Tapi, bagi Chelsea itu memang benar. Gadis itu melihat kilas balik kehidupannya saat menjadi _pelayan._

Licik? Sangat. Gadis itu sangat licik di bandingkan anggota _Night Raid _lain.

Gadis itu merubah dirinya seperti Bols –anggota _Jeagers _yang tidak selamat alias mati, dan mendekati Kurome. Dia tahu ini nekat, tapi, ini demi kepentingan bersama –kepentingan hasil dari para anggota _Night Raid._

Saat-saat menunggu Kurome yang nyaris tumbang, sang gadis memainkan perannya sebagai _Bols _dengan sangat baik.

Chelsea menatap Kurome, adik Akame itu terlihat linglung, Chelsea memperhatikan –_well, _mungkin dia sedikit merasa prihatin dengan keadaan adik Akame.  
>"sebentar lagi mungkin kapten akan kembali," ujar gadis disampingnya, gadis berambut hitam itu terlihat sangat pucat. "kita harus waspada sampai dia–"<p>

Kurome terjatuh, terduduk di tanah yang kotor, memengangi kepalanya. Dengan gaya Bols, Chelsea berakting panic, "a-apa kau tidak apa-apa, Kurome-_chan?"_

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kurome, sang adik Akame itu terlihat lebih pucat.

"A-apa kau terluka?" Tanya Chelsea –oh, ya, dia memakai wujud Bols dan tekankan lagi, dia itu _**licik.**_

"Aku baik-baik saja…"

Di balik kata _baik-baik saja _dari Kurome pasti ada sesuatu yang janggal, terlihat dari wajah sang adik Akame.

_Bols _terus mengelus punggung Kurome, membuatnya merasa nyaman –oh, maaf, mungkin Chelsea benar-benar prihatin, eh?

Sang gadis bersurai _orange _yang mengubah dirinya seperti Bols –dia actor yang hebat, 'kan? – berkata akan memberi Kurome sebuah jimat –ya, _jimat _darinya.

Sebuah jarum –amsusikan begitu – menebas leher Kurome, memperlihatkan sosok seorang gadis bersurai _orange._

"Ini," suara Chelsea terdengan dingin namun lembut, "sekarang kau tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi. Selamat tinggal."

Chelsea menatap Kurome yang pingsan karna tusukan dari Chelsea. Gadis bersurai _orange _itu sempat mendengar kalimat terakhir Kurome.

"Kedua target sudah dilenyapkan. Misi selesai." Ujarnya.

Chelsea menatap tubuh Kurome, matanya menerawang ke gadis yang ter_tidur _lemah di tanah yang kotor. Tapi, itulah takdir para pembunuh, 'kan? Saling membunuh.

Chelsea menatap _teigu-_nya, _Gaia Foundation, _dan sekelebat ingatan muncul.

Huh, salah kah jika dia sedikit ber_nostalgia? _Ah, dia harus mengambil _teigu_Kurome.

Diambilnya _teigu _tersebut, lalu dia segera berbalik untuk kembali. Ya, kem –tunggu, sejak kapan Kurome ada dibelakangnya?! Gadis itu tidak menyadarinya, wajahnya terlihat sangat kaget.

Bagus, sekarang dia bingung. Dia nyaris putus asa. Di leparnya bom asap dan segera berlari meninggalkan Kurome yang sudah mencabut pedangnya. Semakin lama, dia berusaha berlari dengan kecepatan yang bertambah.

Gadis itu mengambil _Gaia Foundati –_SLAASSH!

Jari-jari tangan kiri gadis itu tepotong, bahkan, _teigu-_nya rusak parah.

"Si… al…" umpatnya dengan wajah kesal. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah berlari sejauh mungkin dari boneka Kurome –Doya dan Natala.

Chelsea dapat mendengar Kurome yang memberi perintah untuk membunuh dirinya. Geh, tampaknya dia harus menambah kecepatan la –Natala berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan sebuah _lembing –_atau tombak?

Tangan kanan Chelsea ditebas, darah mengucur kemana-mana. Wajahnya jelas terlihat sangat kaget bahkan _syok._

Bukan hanya tangannya. Chelsea mendapati suara peluru yang mendesis di udara dan menembus jantungnya. Darah meluar dari lengan, mulut, dan dadanya. Gadis tersebut terjatuh di antara bunga-bunga berwarna-warni. Darah memercik di tanaman itu.

Natala mencekik leher Chelsea –yang Chelsea rasa dia tidak perlu merasa sakit lagi.

'_Souka…'_ dalam hati, gadis itu bergumam, '_mungkin akulah yang sebenarnya sedang menerima hukuman yang setimpal.'_

Gadis itu mengeluarkan air mata, dadanya terasa sesak._' Aku ingin dipuji saat pulang nanti…'_

Dengan angan-angan besar jika ia pulang nanti Tatsumi dan yang lain akan memujinya.

Sudah berakhir, kepalanya akan di potong dari tubuhnya. '_dan…'_ gadis itu menangis, terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya yang ketakutan, namun berubah menjadi damai, sedikit menyipitkan matanya, berharap, semua usahanya tidak sia-sia.

_XxxxX_

Hujan turun di kota, Tatsumi dan Akame mencari seorang gadis bersurai _orange._ Mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah agar lebih cepat.

Tatsumi mengikuti darah yang menuju pusat kota. Dia berlari dan bersembunyi hingga dapat melihat yang para penduduk lihat.

Kepala berambut _orange _tampak menghiasi tempat itu. Dia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Matanya terbelak kaget, seakan tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya.

Gadis itu…_gadis itu…dia… dia…._ CHELSEA!

Mungkin memang tidak terdengar raungan dari dalam hatinya itu. Di temani dengan hujan yang turun cukup deras, Tatsumi ingin berteriak, berharap semua ini bohong. Berharap apa yang terjadi hanya _ilusi._

Wajah Chelsea yang terlihat sedikit damai adalah hal yang tidak ingin dilihatnya. Dia ingin anggota _Night Raid _dapat merasakan atas kemerdekaan, bukan mati di tengah jalan seperti ini!

* * *

><p><strong>Oh –SERIUS INI LEBIH PANJANG DARI YANG LUBBA DAN KESANNYA MAKSA. Eh, maksa, 'kan? Soalnya <strong> ** gua bikinnya pas lagi writer block, uas, classmeeting, les, beuh, nggak ada waktu damai dah. Munpung gua lagi insomnia dan akhirnya kagak tidur sampe jam… err, setengah dua belas?! Hahaa, telat dah sekolah.**

**Oh ya, demi apapun, ini kesannya maksa, loh. Nangis yuk, nangis? Kita mengenang selesainya Akame ga Kill dan atas kematian para tokoh tersayang kita, hingga anggota Night Raid yang tersisa hanya Najenda dan Akame. Leone mati-nya, yaampun, sambil senyum begitu – /nangis/**

**Sumpah, gau nangis liat Leone, bahkan dia sendiri aja sampai mengucapkan '**_**sayonara', '**_**kan? Nyesek. Itu anggota Jeagers juga tinggal 2 orang ya ampun… Sampai-sampai Kurome aja mati di tangan Akame –**

**Yak, gua curhat mulu, nih. Udah, ya, mau nangis dulu, jaa!**

_**[**__2014/12/17, 23:15]_


End file.
